


The New Adventure

by thewightknight



Series: Ridiculous Crossovers Nobody Asked For [22]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Immortality, New Beginnings, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Lara’s quests often followed her into her dreams. This one was different.
Relationships: andromache of scythia & lara croft
Series: Ridiculous Crossovers Nobody Asked For [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Новое приключение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480428) by [WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021)



Lara’s quests often followed her into her dreams. This one was different.

For starters, this one didn’t involve any of her current researches. Instead, she’d reverted to dreams that had resulted after a legend her father had read to her as a child, of the eternal warrior Andromache of Scythia. And in her new dreams, this Andromache looked nothing like her previous imaginings.

Instead of an Amazonian giant, this Andromache was more of a size with herself, with short, dark hair, and pale skin. And instead of gleaming armor, she wore modern clothes, dark and functional, and again, similar to her own wardrobe when she was chasing some rumor or hunting some relic. She wielded modern weapons with frightening efficiency, but sometimes she still cut through her opponents with a wicked-looking axe. That element, at least, remained the same from her childhood dreams.

The other difference in these new dreams were Andromache’s companions. Lara had always imagined her fighting alone, but now Lara saw her flanked by two men, with a young black woman guarding her back. They, too, wore modern clothes and wielded modern weapons. 

The dreams started one evening towards the end of April. She had no expeditions planned for the immediate future, and after the first week, when she dreamed of Andromache every night, she dug into her father’s library. It only took her a few days to confirm that none of the volumes there referenced her dream warrior, and by the end of the week, she’d verified that Andromache featured in only one brief passage in her father’s journals.

_ Immortal? Or a myth? Perhaps a title, passed down from woman to woman in antiquity and lost to the ages?  _ her father had written

It was in these pages that her original dreams had been born, as her father had sketched a mighty warrior there, wielding the axe that had featured in both sets of dreams. She traced its outline with her finger.

“Who were you?” she asked the page. “And who are you now, if indeed you are immortal?”

With no additional clues, she let the mystery lie for now.

After that first week, where the dreams came every night, they lessened in frequency, coming now only every few days. And then a new challenge arose to distract her: the search for Kitezh and the Prophet. That allowed her to forget, for a time, these dreams, as the quest occupied all of her attention. And once it was over, those dreams competed with others--the usual ones after such an event where she made all the wrong decisions and watched everyone else die around her until in the end, she, too, fell.

It came out of nowhere. Who the woman was, she couldn’t have said. She didn’t recognize her face or her voice. Two bullets took her in the chest, and she fell. She watched, helpless, as the woman stood over her, looking at Lara down the barrel of her gun, which the woman had aimed between her eyes. She pulled the trigger, and the world went black.

When she woke, she thought at first she’d dreamed it all, another nightmare like the others. But instead of in her bed, she lay in a dark alley, and her clothes and face were wet with blood. Her questing fingers found no wounds, though. The only sign, besides the blood, were the three bullets that lay on the ground next to her, crumpled and also covered with blood.

“What the hell?” she asked. She’d destroyed the Divine Source, or at least she’d thought she had. Maybe some part of its magic had transferred to her?

According to her watch, she’d only been...dead?...for a few minutes. It began to rain as she forced herself to her feet, going from a sprinkle to a torrent in the space of a few minutes. By the time she’d returned home it had washed all the blood away. 

Exhausted, she barely made it to her room before falling into her bed. That night, she dreamed of Andromache again. This time, when she awoke, she realized she’d recognized where Andromache and her companions were. They’d been standing beneath the Eiffel Tower.

As soon as she awoke the next morning, she booked a flight to Paris. That afternoon she stood where Andromache had in her dream the night before.

“There you are,” a voice said, and she turned. There, a few paces away, stood the living embodiments of her dream: a pale woman with dark hair, a man with deep-set eyes, another with a full, dark beard, and a black woman with her hair in cornrow braids. They all stared back at her, with warmth and welcome in their eyes. “I had a feeling you might find us. Normally we have to go looking.”

“Are you…?” Lara’s voice failed her.

“Andromache? Yes. But you can call me Andy. I’ll bet you have questions. Come.” She turned without waiting for Lara to respond and the others fell in behind her, but after a few paces they all looked back to see if Lara was following.

With a shake of her head, Lara forced her legs to move. When she caught up, they all favored her with smiles. 

“This is new to me too,” the black woman told her as they all followed Andy. “But don’t worry. It’s good.”

The camaraderie between the four washed over her, inviting her in, and she returned their smiles.

“Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
